The present application relates generally to the field of bed frame assemblies. More specifically, this application relates to modular bed frame assemblies that are easy to assemble/disassemble.
Bed frame assemblies are typically sized based on the size of the bed (e.g., mattress, box spring, etc.) that is to be used with the bed frame assembly. For example, separate bed frame assemblies are made to accommodate king sized beds, queen sized beds, full sized beds, and twin sized beds. Thus, each bed frame assembly is not modular in nature and, therefore, cannot be used with beds of different sizes.
It would be advantageous to provide a bed frame assembly for supporting a bed that is modular in nature, includes a relatively few number of elements/components, and is easy to assemble/disassemble.